Dressed to Impress (a Davis x Ken Fanfic)
by bookgirl111
Summary: One thing Davis never thought he'd see while running errands was a Blue Beauty -who just happened to be his best friend Ken? What mockery is this? Is it blackmail that's causing Ken to do this? Something even more sinister? ...He can't be doing it of his own free will... could he? Read on to find out Warnings: lime, Yaoi, cross-dressing


**AN: PS the high school uniforms are the same as the older kids in the TV show, and I would like to say it now –I am very awkward about writing lemons, and the funny thing is I love to read them and I have written them before (I don't know how, seriously I don't) but this is just a lime because I usually write these on paper before hand and them type them but this one was purely typed with very little goals set in mind for it to complete. So basically I am very sorry if it comes out completely weird when you read it –some comments and tips would be appreciated, since none of my stories seem to get them. **

**And for the record Davis' is equivalent to Davis's just without the extra s because it sounds weird to me. **

Dressed to impress (a Davis x Ken Fanfic)

The sun sits distantly towards the horizon as the afternoon bells ring once again for the final time that day as another day at school comes to an end. Heading quickly for the boy a boy with goggles and auburn red hair zooms down the hallway of his 8-C class and rushes for his destination, class 8-A. once he finally reaches the classroom, after avoiding students going in the opposite direction as him heading for home, he enters the practically empty classroom with the exception of one student in particular. Still sitting and quietly packing his school supplies in the back of the room is a young boy with blue hair cut in a familiar bob shape.

"Ken!" the goggle boy calls out still waiting in the doorway. Looking up soft blue eyes meet energized brown ones. A small smile and even smaller blush appear across Ken's pale skin.

"Yes, Davis?" Ken asks finally rising and crossing the empty eight grade class room to meet his best friend.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come play some soccer with me! I know that you're not on any teams anymore but it would still be fun right!? After all the season is over."

It was true. Soccer season had just ender a little over a week ago and soccer enthusiast Davis was already itching for a little time on the field. Plus it wasn't like he ever got to play Ken anymore in the game since after he was returned to normal over two years ago and was no longer a genius (although he was still one of the top students in the county, not the mention number one in his current school –photographic memory, not a bad tradeoff from being possessed) Ken had decided to take leave of all extracurricular activities (including soccer).

And then decided to be home schooled for the next year just to recover from everything, this was his first year in the same school as the other digidestined, even if not in the same class due to test scores –which basically separated everyone. Ken was in 8-A; Kari, TK, and Yolei were in 8-B; and Davis was in 8-C; while Cody was in 7-B.

"Oh, I would love to Davis," Ken said with a kind smile that dropped when he continued with, "but today I promised my mom that I would go and do some errands for her. Sorry, Davis." He concluded when he say the over energized boy go out like a deflated balloon.

"Okay," the boy said as the two began to wall down the hallways and leave the school.

"Maybe next time Davis," Ken says as he hugs the boy good bye giving both a light blush and then takes his leave with a wave good bye. "See you tomorrow!" Davis calls out as the part ways and head in two different directions on the sidewalks.

It was then after taking the fifteen minute walk home to the apartment and spending half an hour of avoiding homework by playing video games in his room, followed by a short nap that probably would have lasted longer than another fifteen minutes had this not occurred:

"_HEY! BAKA! Wake up!"_

"_Waaah!" Davis yelled as he fell out of his bed with a thud from being so rudely awoken. Rubbing his backside where he landed Davis quickly sent an accusing glance over at his now eighteen year old sister, Jun. _

"_HEY!" he shouted back, "what was that for!" _

_Jun just crossed over her arms in a huff before putting a piece of paper out in front of him, it was a note. "Didn't you pay attention, this morning squirt? Mom said that she would write down a list of groceries she was going to need from dinner tonight and wanted you to pick them up as soon as you got home."_

"_No way!" Davis shouted back as he jumped up and began to read the not a note but list of items, "Why can't you just do it, Jun? After all, you are the adult now, right?"_

"'_Cause unlike you, I have plans tonight and won't even be home till probably midnight at best. Or did you forget that today is another one of Matt's concerts?" she answered smugly as he held out a single ticket._

"_But I thought you gave up on Matt like a year ago when he and Tai came out together at the Gay Pride banquet that they played for?" Davis asked confused._

"_Of course I gave up! On dating him that is! But I am still his number one fan, so of course I'm going to the concert! Augh! Whatever I've wasted too much time on you anyways, I only came home to get changed after all." She finished with a huff, before for exiting the room._

_Only to come back to the doorway a moment later and give a pointed look and finger at her brother before saying, "You still better get those groceries, you only have till six and that's only two hours away."_

That the former leader of the second digidestined found himself walking up and down the streets of his local shopping district.

"Ugg!" Davis moaning as he looked at the list of ingredients once more while carrying a several different bags with ingredients. _'Okay so if that's done and I already got that then all I need is… fresh leeks'_, he thought triumphantly at how fast he had finished shopping. Picking up his pace he began to head down to a fresh produce stand to get the last item when something else caught his eye.

And the something else was blue.

Or more correctly long blue hair held up in a ponytail that was attached to an almost familiar body shape that was walking away from him with two very, very familiar people –and all three of these young _ladies_ wore a sailor themed school uniform that matched his soon to be high school with its green and white pattern.

Curious Davis moved forward to see if it really was who he thought the other two were and questioned just who was the third girl in the trio when,

"Oh, come on! Stop worrying about it, no one recognizes us anyways, besides you look great! Right Kari!?" a girl dressed as a high school student with purple hair said as she turned her face towards the blue haired beauty –just enough for Davis to identify the person as his friend Yolei.

"Yes, she right you know –even though it might seem embarrassing you actually really do have the figure to pull this outfit off." A brunette responded trying to keep herself from laughing lightly at the blue beauty's obvious embarrassment. "Besides," she added in a teasing voice, "it was _your_ hobby anyways."

This caused the said beauty to stop walking all together and turn a color of flush from pale –even Davis who was standing several feet away could see the discoloration. It was then at that moment that the blue beauty turned enough to begin a statement to Kari when _her_ –or rather _his_ face twisted in shock when blue eyes meet brown.

"KEN!?" Davis shouted out loud before he even knew he said it. This was a loud enough shout to cause both Yolei and Kari to both turn around and show their shock as well –along with half the people walking up and down the streets now suddenly paying attention to them.

Ignoring the oncoming crowd that was drawing near Davis zoomed right in grabbed the still frozen tomato-red cross dressing Ken and began running back down the streets to a familiar place called home for some answers.

Once inside the door and shoes pulled off along with groceries hastily placed on the table a confused, in more ways than one, Davis finally finishes dragging Ken as he drops him onto his bed of his mildly messy room (he lasted cleaned it up about a month ago).

It was then that the awkward silence was born as Ken was too busy still being a completely "_frozen tomato-red cross dresser who has been caught in the_ 'act' _by his best friend"_, and meanwhile Davis turned into a pervert of sorts as he began to undress Ken with his eyes.

'_Oh my god,'_ Davis first thought as he began to get a good look at the blue beaut-no as he got a good look at Ken –his male friend, his best friend, his DNA Digimon partner, did he mention _male friend_?

'_Who just happens to completely turn you on by wearing a sailor high school uniform. But of course you shouldn't look, right? I mean just a peek at those _lips_ would make you question when did they become so, so full and their practically shimmering the light –and that can't just be the lip gloss at work. And that _skin,_ even though Ken played soccer there is just no trace of sun damage or even tanning in consideration to its light cream color that probably takes just as sweet as it looks. And don't even think of looking into those _EYES _with their mesmerizing blue, almost indigo, coloring that calls you in like a sirens song.'_

'_Thank you imaginary voice, that I have never heard before until now, for making me realize that I have turned on by my friend –whose _MALE_ by the way, and is my _FRIEND_.'_

'_Well I'm sure if you take his hands, pin him down, and-'_

"It's disgusting, isn't it?"

A voice interrupted Davis' thoughts, a voice that was not his own –but one that was shaking, quiet and belonged to none other than Ken. Snapping out of his thoughts and reentering reality Davis faced Ken who was sitting on the edge of his bed with his head hung in shame, hair extensions hiding his face as both his arms wrapped around his body trembling slightly as if he was cold.

"I'm sure your thoroughly disgusted by my behavior –heck, I would not be surprised if you did not wish to even speak to me again, to see me ever again. I mean look at me I'm a fourteen year old boy whose wearing a girl's high school uniform for Pete's sa-" but before Ken would finish his comment he was cut off by a pair of larger tan hands covering his own as he was embraced in a hug with his face practically suffocated as he head was squished between one of Davis' arms and his loose fitting shirt covering his lean but slightly muscular torso and chest.

"Don't you ever dare say something like that again." Davis' voice was firm as he began to loosen his grip on the other allowing space to emerge between them; which in this case might have turned out to be a bad idea on Davis' part considering that it allowed him to see Ken's beautiful face with light tears streaming down his perfect colored cheeks that were tinted with a pink rose-like blush, and his quivering full lips just begging to be kissed.

He didn't even notice when all of a sudden he had removed himself for his "friend" entirely before quickly and roughly grabbing him by his wrist, and pushing the blue-haired cross-dresser down onto the mattress and then pinned the boy down entirely. But he did notice when their lips connected and it felt as if the fourth of July was occurring upon them.

Heat.

Warmth.

Those were the first two thoughts that entered his mind.

Beautiful. Handsome. Stunning. Gorgeous. Exquisite.

Something along those lines was his third thought as he held the young blue-haired "beauty" on his lap, green skirt lost long ago along with the hair ribbon and blue neck tie.

Ken's green long sleeve shirt had been slid up and over him just as he was pulled down onto Davis' lap –now only wearing a thin silk bra and matching sky blue panties as his hips where being grinned down into Davis'. Where he was only wearing his army green shorts and, hopefully, a pair of boxers underneath –his shirt was lost even before Ken's skirt. After the first kiss everything for both boys became a daze as they kissed again and again until clothes got in the way and simply had to go.

Pressing his lips upon Ken's once more this time Davis licked them in their full plumpness as his hands went to the task at hand and began to rub the raised hard tits hidden by a thin layer of silk. This caused the former evil emperor to moan loudly allowing a slick tongue to enter the cavern for the first time as a new waltz began.

Now participating in the grinding as well Ken pushes his small, but round, silk covered ass into Davis' hard but covered front as he makes out with the said boy over his shoulder. And neither of them can stop as the throes of passion consume both body and mind until the need of oxygen becomes a hazard if not fulfilled soon.

Huffing heavily as he tries to replenish air into his brain Ken removes himself off the lap of his… "friend" and down onto the bed next to him his body not longer under his control it seems as his shaking hands slowly but somehow smoothly unhook and remove his see-threw sky blue silk bra before in a teasing-like manor they ghost down across his neck, chest, and stomach till they reach his panties. Closed eyes open up as they feel a heated lustful gaze directed upon them, blue meets brown.

"Davis," Ken whispers a slight line of drool still sticking to the corner of his mouth from the make out session moments before. Sitting up, almost like a cat of some sort, Ken puts his hands on top of Davis' as he kneels in front of the sitting boy. "Do you…" his hands wrap around Davis' and pulls them gently off the death grip wrinkling his shorts, "want…" and then moves the hand behind him, "me?" he finishes asking as he firmly places them on his partially silk covered ass.

Neither brake gaze as both continue to huff trying to fulfill their bodies needs.

And then Davis swallows before whispering upon Ken's lips –"Yes" before lightly kissing the boy as he began to grope the others ass prior to pulling the boy onto his lap again and this time with their chests facing each other as Davis begins to mark the other by covering his neck and upper chest in love bites.

It's then that Ken's slim, long fingers sneak their way down to Davis' shorts and begin to rub softly –like a ghost –across a large bulge causing a moan to be released from the seme as he buries his face into the others collarbone. Then the ghostly touch vanishes and the sound of a zipper being unzipped enters the huffed silence –thusly so freeing a very, very sensitive and large and hard external organ from one more layer of cloth.

But not for very long as slim, long fingers once again strike and this time slip into the former leader's boxers to delicately grasp the organ skin to skin. Meanwhile, at the same time this is happening the said leader also has his own hands tearing away at silken cloth as it is removed from the beauty. Each now grasping the other.

It was then in its own little way a showdown of who would make the first move –a showdown that Davis won as a almost smirk of a smile sneaked its way upon his face as slowly as the tempting movements of his hand going up and down. Brown meets cherry-faced blue.

"Ahh~" Ken could no longer help containing the sounds he made as Davis quickened the pace –in reaction causing him to tighten his own grip on the boys member before he too began to make the motions of up and down. "Dav-v-is~" Ken tried to say as he felt himself coming close, to close to the edge; "go'n-n-n-a, go'nn-n-n-n-a" was all he could get out.

"Me-e-e to-o-o." Davis admitted as he quickened his pace rekindling the feeling of their lips by pressing them into a sloppy quick-paced kiss as both of their stomachs coil, just for a moment they separate and together thinking the same thought say "t-geth-h-er" just before the world goes white.

The next time Davis opens his eyes he realizes that he is laying down on his bed, not only naked but also covered in dried cum. Sitting up the boy looks around as he realizes what had occurred not too long ago, it isn't until the sound of a groan catches his attention that he turns to the body just next to his own –Ken (who was also in the same physical state as Davis).

Ken also sits up and has that adorable full face blush that reaches down all the way till his collarbone but still he shakes the feeling and gets up fully off the bed before walking around the room to pick up his discarded clothing and Davis soon follow in suit. Once all of his clothes have been gathered except for one article in particle he is forced to break the silence.

"Hey, Davis?" he manages to make his voice sound loud enough to be heard as he bends over some furniture looking for the item.

After a moment of hesitance the reply comes back, "Yes?"

"Do you know where my –um, where my ahh…" he trails off his face, although concealed to Davis was, bright red.

"Do you mean these?" Davis asked from behind Ken now dangling the silken and torn item in front of the boy.

"Oh." Was all Ken mumbled as he held the once silken panties now torn up.

"Look, I really sorry Ken I didn't even think," Davis began as he tried to apologize for destroying the boys under clothes, only to be cut off by the uke with –"It's okay. You don't need to explain." And a shy smile to go with it.

Then the request was made, "Um, do you think I could, well you know, borrow a clean pair of your boxers or something? I'll return them and all it's just that –well there's no pair of shorts or anything for me to were beneath it so…" the evil blush returned for both of them. Nodding in agreement Davis grabbed a pair of clean white boxers and handed it to the half dressed boy –he was dressed from the waist up, who gladly accepted it and then pulled them up over his body (with the dry cum still).

"Hey?" Davis asked. Brown meeting blue was the only response he got, "don't you wanna, you know, clean that stuff off first?" but the other boy just shook his head and said, "Nah, I can wait till I get home – besides the sun's gonna set soon and I definitely don't want to wonder at night dressed up like this."

And with the explanation completed Ken then spent the next five minutes fixing on his extensions before deeming himself ready to leave. During that time Davis, with his clothes in a pile next to him, just sat nude as the day he was born on the edge of the bed.

But he still walked Ken to the door (of course naked), they shared a brief kiss, then a good bye with the promise from earlier that afternoon to see again tomorrow still in place, and parted ways for the day.

And Davis after all of that simply went to take a shower and a new grin that had appeared face earlier had still not diminished. Because now he knew something new –Ken always _dressed to impress_.

Fin

**Omake # 1: With Davis**

The steam had done wonders for our still rather young former hero –as did the shower, as he stepped out refreshed and clean as well as all trace of earlier "adult" activities erased. Although it was so physically –he was still not quiet there mentally. In fact he had to turn the water cold several times for replaying _certain_ images in his head. But one thought that the other voice in his head had mentioned as he dried off was,

'_You really ought to get started on some research lover-boy, cause next time it might not just be a little frontal action, my suggestion is to ask Tai.'_

But before he could make a remark to the little voice in his head a loud sound of a scream erupted not too far away. It was Davis' mother. One could clearly tell by the yell of "DAVIS!" coming from the main room.

Gulping the boy opened the door a towel still wrapped around his waist and another one resting across his shoulders. "Yes?" he said softly showing himself to his angry and upset mother.

"YOU FORGOT THE LEEKS!"

And the only thing our hero could say was, "Oops?"

**Omake # 2: With Kari and Yolei**

"Was that Davis?" the purple haired girl asked as just moments ago their friend Ken had been there one moment and then the next was gone almost as if the cross-dressing boy was spirited away.

"Yes Yolei, I do believe so." Kari answered dusting off her skirt lightly before continuing one her way.

"Will he be okay?" Yolei asked in a fake concerned voice as a light fan girl smile worked its way onto her face.

"I'm quite sure he will be."

The two girls then share a fit of giggles that make bystanders around them move further away. "Well," Kari started, "at least tomorrow we'll have a new gay couple in our group." She said with an almost too sweet smile on her face just imagining the fun that they'll have tomorrow teasing the two boys.

"Yup –and we'll have an excuse to get to do Ken's outfits and make up for their courting."

"Courting? Only if they don't have sex tonight that is." Kari joked.

**Omake # 3: With Ken**

It wasn't until Ken walked to the station, took the train to this area and then walked another ten minutes or so, got to his apartment in his building, entered the empty home (his parents had a date planned for that night), and stripped that the weight of what had occurred finally reached him.

"Shit." He said –and for a person who never cursed that was big.

His chest was completely covered in red spots that almost seemed like bruises. As well as his mid drift was covered in a creamy white liquid that has dried like paint on skin, crossing his arms protectively over his chest an adorable blush bridged over his noses as his mind was going a million miles a minute with thoughts of the activities him and Davis had conducted just earlier that afternoon.

"I have a boyfriend… I actually have a boyfriend… oh, Wormmon I think I can die happy now." Ken said his usual self malfunctioning. I actually took him a good ten minutes to get himself together and that's just because he was cold –so he decided to just take the shower and go to bed. He needed to be well rested. Because tomorrow he planned on spending the entire afternoon with his _boyfriend _–homework be damned.

**AN: okay so that is it! Wow this turned out to be my longest one-shot yet~ (I think at least), and I hope the omakes didn't come out sounding too weird, Davis' was meant to just add humor to the fact that he never did get those leeks, Kari and Yolei –just cause we don't know what happened to them (and why not have a fan girl moment?), and Ken was because I wanted to hear him curse and maybe get a little humor in it (?) –still I hope you guys liked it, and I was possibly thinking of doing like a sequel or two, like I have an idea for a one-shot with Tai and Matt occurring at the concert during this same day, and then maybe one with Davis and Ken one a date or something –who knows I might do a series of one-shots with all the ideas in my head?**

**But it's up to you guys, so criticisms are welcome as well as reviews and suggestions~**

**Sincerely,**

**bookgirl111 **


End file.
